


I'm Sorry, Cyan

by BiSisters



Series: The Stars Are Colder Than They Look [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oneshot, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiSisters/pseuds/BiSisters
Summary: Cyan is gone, and Red couldn't save him.
Relationships: Cyan/Red/Yellow (Among Us)
Series: The Stars Are Colder Than They Look [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I'm Sorry, Cyan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot based off my other fic! It's pretty angsty so do keep in mind that this oneshot contains some violence and mild gore.

Red wandered through the Skeld, having completed her tasks. It was emptier than usual, and she headed to the cafeteria. 

_Perhaps Yellow or Cyan will be there._

Her footsteps were strangely quiet against the tile floor, almost distant. She stopped, leaning against a table, when she heard something from behind her. 

Someone was calling her name, their familiar voice little more than a wisp of a whisper. 

She followed the noise, finding herself in the hallway lined with doors to the crewmates’ bunkrooms. Cyan stood at the other end, his back to her. 

“Cyan?” Red heard herself say. 

At first he didn’t move. Something compelled her to start walking towards him, but the room seemed to stretch and he didn’t get closer. Red tried to walk faster but she was weighted, she couldn’t run as fast as she’d thought, and Cyan was still too far away to reach. 

He started to turn around as Red called his name again, and at first everything was fine. His smile sent a bolt of hope through her. 

Yet in less than a second, his face crumpled in distress as a slash opened his throat, and he froze in place as blood poured out of it. Red screamed, reaching out for him, but her hands couldn’t catch him as he collapsed. 

“Red…” A soft voice taunted her, reverberating from the walls, the ceiling, and Red put her hands over her ears, trying to block it out. 

“Red…”

Hands shook her and Red sat bolt upright. The room was dark, but someone was next to her. 

_Yellow._

“Red, you’re awake,” Yellow breathed, her sweet voice thinned by fear. Red felt Yellow’s arms wrap around her. “You were making noises in your sleep…”

“It… It was just a nightmare.” Red leaned into Yellow’s chest, allowing herself to be enveloped by the warmth. She took a deep breath. 

_Just a nightmare…_

But as she closed her eyes, the image of Cyan’s corpse popped into her head, and she winced. Yellow flinched. 

“Sorry…” A tear trailed its way down Red’s face, leaving coldness in its wake. She soon found herself shaking with sobs. Yellow stroked her hair, murmuring tender reassurances even as her voice cracked with grief. 

The two held each other for some untold amount of time, and Red felt her sorrow slowly drained, replaced by sleepiness. Yellow kept stroking her hair as she began to doze off. But just a moment later, Yellow slipped away. 

Red reached out for her. “Yellow, please stay…” She didn’t want Yellow to leave her alone, vulnerable to the terrors that lurked in her own mind. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Yellow’s voice whispered from across the room. There was a shuffling of bedding from her bunk. “I’m just getting something, I’ll be back with you soon.” 

“Okay,” Red managed, laying back in her own bunk. She closed her eyes, her mind already clouded with sleepiness. 

Soft footsteps padded towards her, and Yellow brushed against her, climbing over her. Red barely murmured a greeting before something was shoved against her face. 

She tried to gasp, reaching up to claw at the pillow, but it was held firmly over her face, muffling her distressed cries. 

_Is this a nightmare?_

She tried to get free but found her struggles were useless. 

_I want to wake up now…_

“Hush.” Yellow’s honeyed voice was distant, almost like Cyan’s had been in her dream. “It’ll all be over soon… Then you can see Cyan again.” 

_Maybe it’s for the best…_

Red could feel her strength fading. Her thrashing had barely jarred Yellow, who didn’t move from her. 

Her lungs screamed for air, yet some deep part of her had already stopped fighting. What was the point of it? Cyan was already dead, Yellow was not herself… 

Her struggles grew weaker and she tried to imagine a moment where the three of them had been together, talking and laughing and exchanging kisses. 

_I’m sorry, Cyan… I’ll be with you soon…_

Her last snatches of consciousness just barely caught Yellow’s voice, sweetly telling her at least Cyan loved her. 

Then there was nothing.


End file.
